roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Santi Aterlante
Personality/Mentality Santi is a comical, excited character. One that seems to speak with less foresight then needed. As his mouth moves faster than his brain functions. But that is mainly due in part how his brain has its function split between him and his partner Osi. Osi is a logical, charming, doubtful artificial intelligence that is connected to Santi by his mutation quirk, Integration. She usually is able to think fast enough to stop Santi from saying something stupid, or say said something herself to embarrass him. Backstory Santi was born with his brother on the same day, since then each have been with each other their whole life. His father was a famous blacksmith, one that crafted each of his children a set of weapons befitting to them.For Santi, he would create a short sword and a glaive. These act as a utility weapon for the sword and a defensive weapon for the Glaive. The child trained with these at a young age, starting with only one and eventually worked his way up to using both at the same time. The twins always helped their father with the shop, learning other weapons at the same time. Their mother though, owns a flower shop somewhere in the city. Santi was usually spending time with his father in the shop. Learning about how to better use technology with his weaponsmithing. Now though, both him and his brother rented a apartment together, and started to attend the hero school out of his father's wishes. Resources His father’s small weapon workshop. It makes small damages to their equipment repairable. A small allowance of 3 thousand USD a month for helping around the forge from time to time. A shared apartment with his twin brother Sebastian. Equipment/Weaponry An alloy metal suit that forms around Santi. This just acts as a cover and provides no real protection A Sword made from the same alloy metal. Can withstand 12kN. A combat glaive that is made from, once again, the same alloy metal. Can withstand 12kN. Specializations * Weaponsmithing * Sword and board combat * Faster logical processing Quirk Type Mutation. Integration. The second half of the Assimilation/ Integration combo that both of the twins have, this mutation adds circuit ports along the users limbs and head that conform to the suits that both of them have. Both of them have the ability to interact with technology in the immediate area, in the case of Santi, this would be integration. It works in 2 parts, Organic Symbiotic Intelligence and Integrating. The Organic Symbiotic Intelligence (OSI) is an Ai that would be in a ball like construct behind Santi’s head. It would act as a second mind within his head to assist him with the usage of his quirk and connects with Santi’s Bioelectric nervous system. OSI can create 3 chips at the moment that do these three things. Barrier, Reconstruction, and Augment Barrier releases an orange triangle disk that projects a barrier that covers one side of the targets body. The sides are exposed as well as the back. Barrier can withstand 15kN, if the barrier breaks it takes three turns to reload and then can turn back on. While it's reloading, does not use any charge percentage. Is 2m x0.5m, and takes 5 seconds to form Reconstruction releases a green triangle plate that attaches to an individuals exposed skin. It would then begin to repair the damage of a select area by sending an enhanced Bioelectric cellular charge that will restore damage dealt. after two turns it will heal minor injuries, closing small cuts and restoring the internal bleeding of bruises. After 4 turns, will stabilize (not fully heal, only takes it out of major damage) of broken bones that have not fractured a lot. and will heal moderately large cuts and bruising Augment releases a yellow triangle plate that attaches to an individual’s exposed skin, it would then release an enhanced bioelectric cellular charge that will increase output, sprint speed is increased by 2 m/s, punches and kicks are increased by 3KN on the effected target and cannot cannot be used on himself. All of these can be turned off manually at any time.'' Weakness OSI is linked and powered by Santi’s Bio Electrical Circuits. The quirk usage works like a battery. Starting at 100 Charge level. Using the integration chips cost 20 charge per turn. When OSI is not in use, it will recover 15 of the charge per turn. OSI will fail to operate when the following happens: * OSI is hit in her resting place behind Santi’s head, or on the object that she is currently integrated to at 10kN * When OSI runs out of charge When this happens, Santi’s motor function is reduced by 25% lower than normal human limits and his brain function would be slower as well. This will last for 3 turns and after that, he will return to normal with 45 of his normal charge and with OSI fully online. Each chip functions when Santi is within 10 meters of the target. His eyes turn orange when using his abilities.Category:All Characters Category:New Age OC Category:Academy Students Category:OC Academy Students